Stand My Ground
by muggleborn444
Summary: Twoshot of the same song. When Max happens to hear a certain song, who does it make her think of? And what happens when she comes to terms with herself. It is a lot better than the summery I assure you! It was edited by CA so anything could happen...FAX
1. In the Beginning MR1

**AN: THIS IS ME AGAIN!!! I just love writing. It is CA for those of you who are still deluded into thinking that CC writes. She does write…just not a quarter of what I do. She is my editor, brainstorm helper, profile manager helper, and actually made the account. She is very important. I just do most of the writing. Okay moving on…this is yet ANOTHER SONG FIC. Do not kill me. I just can't help it. I hear a song and immediately scream "FANG!!!" in my head. And occasionally out loud (which earns me MANY weird looks…yes that was probably me you heard that time…). Okay this time I am writing to Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. I know its kinda emo…but this is my favorite kind of music. Oh, and this takes place right after Max kisses Fang on the beach in TAE. It is kinda something I warped to fit the song, so don't expect it to follow the story very much…at all. Oh right, and the Voice makes and appearance or two and it is in italics and underlined.**

**Disclaimer: I give up. Believe what you want. I mean, it's not like I tell you I am CA in all of the AN's. I mean, I know I am spelling sped, but I am still pretty sure that James Patterson's initials are JP, but that is just a guess. I never passed kindergarten lol. But anyways. Whatever floats your boat. (I love saying that!) I don't own Stand My Ground by Within Temptation either. Yeah I know, having dreams crushed SUCKS.**

**Claimer: I TOTALLY claim my awesome life. I mean sorry, but it is true. Find your own dang life.**

Oh my GOD. I can not believe I just did that. I think I am going into shock. Fang was just staring at me wide-eyed, and Nudge and Gazzy mouths scraped the sand. Thank God Iggy was blind and Angel was swimming. I can't even tell you why I did it. I have no idea. Fang had just been beaten senseless by Ari, and then I go and, er, kiss…him. Ugh WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! None of this would have happened if I had just convinced everyone to come with me and leave yesterday. We should have left a long time ago, not stayed here, hiding. I should have recognized that it was a trap waiting to happen. I quickly stand up blushing and brush the beach from the sand of my torn and bloodied jeans. Muttering something about doing an U and A (up and away for those of you who don't know), I walked away and started packing.

We flew all day, and landed in some forest right after nightfall. I volunteered to take first watch. BAD idea. Now I had plenty of time to mull over the days events. Geezum. Suddenly Nudge's new Motorola goes off. It starts playing the full version of some song she bought. Instead of turning it off, I turn it down and listen. It's not like I have anything better to do.

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

Ummmmmm…no. I felt all weird last night. Like we should have moved on, but we didn't. I should have built up an immunity to those stupid Bambi eyes. Stupid STUPID Max. Ugh, because of you, Fang is now injured. I shoot a look over at said life forms sleeping figure. He's still breathing. He's fine. I go back to listening to the song.

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

Freaky…that's exactly what I am doing right now. Nice song choice Nudge. Now I am even more depressed than I was before.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

I wonder what that is supposed to relate to. I mean, it could be anything. School, Erasers…

_Fang._

Ugh Voice. Your back. Now I REALLY want to go kill myself.

_But you know I'm right. Love has set its sights on you and now you can't get away. Sure you will try, you are very stubborn Maximum, but in a few years you will eventually break down and realize that you are soul mates._

Oh suuuuuuurrrrre. Just shut up. I hold the cell closer to my ears.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

Yeah that's right! I will never give in. Not to the School, not to the Erasers, and not to L-O-V-E. Ever. And I am NOT denying it. That IS the truth. I SWEAR. Don't you think I would know if I was in love with my BROTHER? Or as close to a brother as I will ever get. AND Fang will make it if I fall. That is slightly reassuring.

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

_I can feel that it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

Doubts start to swirl in my head. Am I in love with Fang? Nah…I can't be. I don't know what I would do if I was. I couldn't face it. I can't take it.

Though this might just be the ending

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

So true. Everyday could be our last.

_Stand my ground, I wont give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

I'M ALWAYS TRYING. TO KEEP US ALIVE, TO KEEP US TOGETHER, TO KEEP US OUT OF THE SCHOOL, TO KEEP US FROM MAKING THINGS AKWARD BY FALLING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER…

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_I won't give up_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

I listen to the last two phrases before the phone clicked off. I turn to put it back and nearly jump out of my skin. Fang is sitting next to me.

"HOLY MUTANTS! YOU JUST SCARED THE _CRAP_ OUT OF ME!" I whisper-shrieked.

He doesn't say anything for a minute, just stares at me. Then he says quietly, "Don't keep running away Max. I love you." And then he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back naturally. And now I know why I kissed him in the first place: it was only a matter of time before I gave in. I dropped Nudge's phone and it cracked on a rock.

"You better get me a new one." I almost have a heart attack. I break away from Fang, and then realize the entire Flock was awake and watching (or in Iggy's case, listening to) our kissing. That was the shortest thing Nudge ever said, now that I think about it.

"Don't let us interrupt." Iggy said with a smirk. Scowling I order everyone to bed. After they were all safely asleep, I look back towards Fang's now sleeping profile.

I would buy Nudge a new phone ASAP, those songs of hers can be very helpful.


	2. A New Beginning MR5 SPOILERS!

**AN: SPOILERS FOR MAX (THE 5****TH**** MAX RIDE BOOK)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me. This is the second song fic I have done for the ****same**** song. I KNOW THAT IT IS ME AGAIN!!! I just love write. Do not kill me. I just can't help it. Okay like last time, I am writing to Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. I know its kinda emo…but this is my favorite kind of music. This is the same song used twice. For ****THIS**** story it is based on the chapter where Max is about to go out into the deep ocean to get Angel. Oh and the Voice does make and appearance, and it is underlined.**

**Disclaimer: I give up. Believe what you want. I mean, it's not like I tell you I am CA in all of the AN's. I mean, I know I am spelling sped, but I am still l pretty sure that James Patterson's initials are JP, but that is just a guess. I never passed kindergarten lol. Think whatever floats your boat. (I love saying that!) I don't own Stand My Ground by Within Temptation either. Yeah I know, having dreams crushed SUCKS.**

**Claimer: I TOTALLY claim my awesome life. I mean sorry, but it is true. Find your own dang life.**

Have I ever mentioned how much I HATE tiny enclosed spaces? Yeah well, I do. And this submarine is like _hell_ for me. But we were here to save the world. Again. Or we are just continuing to save the world. Now Angel is out swimming towards huge and scary sea monsters. I should have known, looking back, that we couldn't live happily forever. Our lives couldn't be that simple. And now I have to swim out and get her. (Oh yeah, we have gills.) All the sudden Bridget's cell phone starts to ring. Since she isn't here, and the Flock is technology sped (special ed), we just let it keep playing. Time sort of froze for me.

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

Oh I know this song. The last time this played… I ended up kissing Fang. I blushed as I remembered it. About the lyrics though, I already said that. The whole our-lives-are-living-hell-so-when-we-catch-a-break-we-should-always-know-something-is-up spiel. I walk into the room that will let me out of the submarine. I turn to give Fang the okay and freeze, suddenly realizing that I might die and never see him again…not that I care…much…

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

Ugh. So true. Whenever I try to sleep, all I can think about are those stupid k issues. The beach, the caves… I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

You know what? I can't keep shaking my head. Love has set its sights on me (corny I know), and I can't keep ignoring it. I need to face my feelings.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

I _will_ and _have _been standing my ground against everything. Against the School, Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, Mr. Chu, the UberDirector, the Director, EVERYONE. I am going to face the truth. Because if I keep it in any longer it will kill me. And if I fail, Fang needs to know, so that he can stand my ground for me.

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

_I can feel that it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

I open my mouth and close it. I can feel the words bubbling up inside of me, but after denying them for so long I don't know if I can handle it.

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

I could die as soon as those doors open and I am flung out into the water where the sea monsters are roaming around. I need to tell him now. **(AN: BTW…time is passing really slowly, just a lot is happening from Max's POV.) **

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

This is a good time to use the expression "hemming and hawing". I want to tell him, but I can't. I need to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

UGH! WHY CAN'T CONFESSING YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO YOUR TRUE LOVE BE EASIER?!?!?!

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_I won't give up_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

Stupid song.

Maximum. Just say it. You know it. You _feel_ it. 

I sighed. Stupid Voice. I slowly turn to face Fang who is standing near the door.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

The cell phone finally clicks off as the song finishes its final notes. I take a deep breath, and as I try to sort out my feelings one last time, it hits me. No one is as perfect for me as Fang. No one knows and understands me the same way, no one will stick with me the same way, and no one will love me the same way And I know that all of those things go vice versa. He is truly my soul mate. I grin to myself before throwing myself across the small space between us and, flinging my arms around his neck, kiss him right on the lips. He is frozen for a second, before he responds with so much enthusiasm I almost laugh. What feels like hours later we break apart.

"Wow." He says looking dazed. I laugh. Before he can protest about me leaving AGAIN I told him I'd be right back. Then I pushed him out the door and went to kick Angel's butt back into line, with a silly grin plastered on my face.


End file.
